Mornings and Evenings
by organanation
Summary: Perry contemplates mornings spent with Della. Della contemplates evenings spent with Perry. Just some shippy, fluffy nonsense.
1. Mornings with Della

_AN: If you're here expecting H/L, sorry! If you're here for Perry and Della, welcome! This is my first Perry Mason story, but I certainly don't think it will be my last! Just a bit of fluff and prose-y nonsense for your weekend pleasure. _

**Mornings with Della**

Perry appreciated the nights he could roll over and find her there beside him. It was nice to come home together after stupidly late nights and decompress for a few moments over sandwiches before falling into bed for a few hours of sleep.

Late nights were often coupled with early mornings, and it took the sting out of the alarm to brush her hand with his when they both reached to stop its incessant clanging. Such a morning person, his Della.

There'd be coffee waiting for him when he got out of the shower, and Della hated to work without breakfast, so he made toast with extra jam while she performed her morning ablutions. It tickled some special place in his heart to see her come out of the bedroom without her shoes and stockings. He was the only one that saw the undone side of Della, and he loved it, cherished the privilege.

On blessed, few mornings, though, their late night wasn't met by an early morning. On those precious mornings, the alarm clock didn't chime. He instead got to savor moments with Della's yet untamed curls, staring into her eyes that hadn't yet lost the fog of sleep, kissing lips that weren't yet off-limits under a coat of deep red. They didn't have to worry about mingling business with pleasure, because there was no business to be had. Perry could hold her to his chest while they planned a lazy day or interpreted a fading dream. There, Della's breath would whisper against his neck and her forehead would scrape against the stubble along his chin.

Eventually, he'd retrieve the morning paper and she'd put a pot of coffee on to perk, and they'd curl back up under the covers to read the headlines and nurse a cup of coffee. The day would have to start sometime, of course, but every day that started with Della in his bed was a good one.


	2. Evenings with Perry

He was an enigma, Perry Mason. Eleven pm could see him still dressed in his suit and tie, his steel gaze fixed on a client he was trying to read. Questions came quickly as he judged truths from lies, seeking justice. His tone could be strong, harsh even, as he tried to cut through deceit. He could appear stand-offish and cold.

But the other eleven pm Perry Mason, her eleven pm Perry Mason...Her Perry curled around her like spoons in a drawer. He whispered in her ear. They enjoyed their quiet time together, away from ringing phones and sobbing witnesses and pestering homicide detectives.

Here, on his couch or in her bed, they could pretend that work wasn't hectic. She could stop trying to sniff out lies and instead, could simply enjoy complete trust in the man beside her.

In the morning, the world would deal them a new hand of mystery and intrigue. They'd go back to inside jokes and knowing looks instead of murmured pet names and sweet kisses behind the ear. Their relationship had as much duality as Perry did, himself.

But in the evenings, ah. Della would snuggle into his side as they sat together in silence, reading. She'd press a kiss to the edge of his five o'clock shadow, and then he'd look up from his book with a contented smile on his face and affection on his gaze. They'd turn in eventually, after Della had closed her book because the words were swimming across the page and she'd turned to rest her eyes in the safety of his embrace.

"Come on, Sleepy," he'd murmur into her hair where she was pillowed against his shoulder. His kiss was always the sweetest when it fell sleepily on her lips as she turned out the light and he arranged the blankets just so. The bed-both in his apartment and hers-smelled of them. Sandalwood from his aftershave, peony from her perfume. She loved the scent, thought of it as home and peace, rest, them.

After years of working odd hours, Della could sleep almost anywhere. But falling asleep next to Perry Mason...there was nothing better.

_AN: Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you enjoyed it, and find me on tumblr at this same name for lots more of Perry and Della content!_


End file.
